fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eliza Lions
Eliza Lions '(イライザ リオンス ''Iraiza Rionsu), dubbed as the 'Angel Priestess '(エンジェル プリエステス Enjeru Puriesutesu) was a warrior of the Lions Kingdom, the 3rd Princess of the Lions Royal Family, and a supporting character of '''Fairy Tail: Valkyrie and Ashes. A Goddess of heretical origins, she is known to display a heretic-like personality in battle; eventually branded the Goddess of Heretics, because of her origins. She is the only adopted daughter of King Bora Lions and Queen Nora Lions, before the destruction of the Kingdom at the Crimson Darkness Guild, labeled a Dark Guild; due to not having any Guilds that could protect them. In the end Eliza lost everybody that she loved to time. Appearance Eliza is a short, pale skinned girl with sandy-brown colored hair reaching her neck and expressionless, dull blue eyes. She dons a big white cap with light blue ruffles and a brown and gold under and center piece. Depending on the weather conditions and the locations, Eliza may change her outfit. Such as wearing an opened white jacket with powder blue markings, dark brown linings, and light colored brown fur when outside or when it's cold. But when inside or during warm weather she may take it off to reveal a white dress with dark brown lining. Around her neck is a light blue choker with a single white stripe in the middle and a blue gem/badge in the center. She also wears power blue sandals with a white ribbon around in her right leg resembling a bandage that acts as a bracer of some-sorts that acts as a healing magical item that allows her right leg to stay in top-shape after a dangerous injury almost snapped her right leg in half. Due to the fact that her body looks like 10 to 14 years old, she is often mistaken as a child; triggering her massive temper. In her Hyper Form, she becomes more physically fit and stronger than her normal body. Her hair turns light blue colored and remains the same shape but has become messier with very long strands on the sides of her head, almost reaching her waist. She also gains a cowlick. Her eyes turn a crimson red in color, while her outfit resembles a white bathing suit with unattached sleeves. The extra colors consist of black and light blue. She grows six centimeters in this Form. Just like in her normal form she is either expressionless or frowning. Personality A quiet and introverted girl, who seems lifeless and apathetic, and compassionate (with others usually comparing her to a doll). Her voice is calm, and monotone with no emotion added to it. Not a soft person in comparison to her elder adoptive sisters, she is a very bad writer, and does not know how to deal with others. While she cares deeply for her younger sisters, they anger her (perhaps not as much others) and most of her stress comes from not knowing how to act around them as well as showing her softer side to others. Her calm exterior hides her angry, rage-filled self, that shields her vulnerable self from the world. She is fragile in nature, not knowing the right thing to say without setting somebody out. When she becomes antagonist towards the other Goddesses, she is only trying to hide her vulnerable side, as she broke down in tears when Scarlet yelled at her too much. History Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Attributes Magical Abilities Trivia * She is based on Blanc from Hyperdimension Neptunia * Her last name 'Lions '''is a reference to '''Elizabeth Liones '''from ''Nanatsu no Taizai (Seven Deadly Sins) * Her secondary race of '''Druid '''is also a reference to '''Elizabeth Liones '''being a Druid. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Main Character Category:Main Storyline Character Category:Goddess Category:Goddess Race Category:Goddess Realm